The Glitch Effect 7: Tom and Jerry
by Piece Bot
Summary: Yes yes. The Tom and Jerry part is here at last! Vanellope has bought the pet duo from a pet shop and let them loose in her new house. LET THE TRAPPING COMMENCE!
1. To Catch a Mouse

**Title: The Glitch Effect 7: Tom and Jerry**

**Chapter 24: To Catch a Mouse**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOM AND JERRY OR WRECK-IT RALPH. TOM AND JERRY BELONG TO HANNAH-BARBERA. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: This story will mostly have Tom trying to catch Jerry with a few interventions from Vanellope. I'm thinking that this story will go for about 4 chapters.**

* * *

Vanellope unlocked the cage and watched Tom and Jerry run amok.

_Trap #1 – The Beginning_

It all began on a blustery day when Tom spied Jerry coming out of his mouse hole. He watch Jerry's line of sight, followed it and saw Jerry looking at the piece of cheese he laid out so cunningly as a trap. But Jerry didn't know it or did he? That is the question. Jerry came out of his hole and scurried over to the cheese. Jerry sensed something and ran just before the trap closed on his tail. Tom snapped his fingers and went to lay out another trap. He gathered up a bowling ball, a baseball bat, some string and even a birds nest! He laid the trap out and put a piece of cheese on the end of a string. He then waited.

**A few minutes later …**

_Trap #2 – The Vanellope_

Jerry looked out of his hole and saw a scent trail come his way. He sniffed it and followed it to the piece of cheese. Jerry licked his lips as he looked at the tasty morsel. Tom licked his lips as well but for an entirely different reason. Jerry pulled the string and watched the trap come to life. The bowling ball began its long journey to a bellows and landed on it.

The bellows pushed out a puff of air that made the nearby fan turn and blow the baseball bat into the birds nest. That made the birds tweet so loud it made Tom's ears lay flat against his head. But the trap wasn't finished. Just as the birds were about to stop tweeting the baseball bat kept on swinging right into Tom's head. That made his head jiggle about a bit and you could a few rocks fall all over the place in his head. When his head finally stopped jiggling he looked at Jerry but the mouse was nowhere to be seen.

"Tom! Jerry!" Vanellope's voice rang out and they both stopped hitting each other.

"May I make a suggestion to Tom?" Tom nodded eagerly and Vanellope then shouted, "STOP FIGHTING!" That made Tom and Jerry clap their hands to their ears. Then they stumbled about for a bit and hit into each other repeatedly. Vanellope's high pitched laughter rang out. When she finally stopped laughing she said that she had to get some groceries. Tom had plenty of time to hopefully catch Jerry in the meantime.

_Trap #3 – This Means War!_

Tom made a paper aeroplane and flew it straight into Jerry's hole. Jerry was having a peaceful snooze when he felt a rush of air go past his whiskers. He sat up sleepily and blearily looked around. He then saw a white plane in his hole. It took up most of the room. He stomped out and angrily waved the aeroplane in front of Tom's face. Tom pointed to the plane, back to himself and he started to laugh. Jerry left the plane there and went to make his own. He went down into the basement of the house and started preparations for his comeback.

Tom was sunbathing outside with sunnies on and sunscreen. A white plane went past, close by his whiskers. Tom sat up immediately and felt his face. His whiskers were still there. Good. Tom stalked inside and went to prod Jerry but the mouse wasn't anywhere in the house. He checked the basement and a water balloon splashed onto his face. A dripping cat looked at Jerry and mewled. Tom stalked further into the basement and ended near a supply of bombs. Tom grinned evilly and started to make another one of his infamous traps.

* * *

**Oh that Tom. Him and his infamous traps. What will happen next? Put what you think will happen next in a review.**


	2. To Catch a Mouse Pt 2

**Chapter 25: To Catch a Mouse Pt. 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOM AND JERRY OR WRECK-IT RALPH. TOM AND JERRY BELONGS TO HANNAH-BARBERA. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DSNEY.**

_Trap #4 – This Means War! Pt. 2: The Bomb Calculation_

Tom placed the bombs all around the staircase leading into the basement so that when Jerry walked down the bombs will explode! A few minutes after placing the bombs and hiding somewhere where Tom could see what was happening as well as a place that was well protected. He hid behind a bomb. Jerry walked down to come and get something. He found what he was looking for, unaware that there was a minefield in the basement. He walked over to the thing, grabbed it, and walked back out. Tom's mouth fell open. He stepped onto the first bomb and it promptly exploded, as did all the other bombs. He shot up into the air and came down into Spike's yawning mouth. His still smoking tail stuck out of the mouth. Spike looked at it and tried to spit it out. It was no use.

**Meanwhile …**

_Trap #5 – This Means War! Pt. 3: Jerry's Turn_

Jerry got what he came for in the basement, well aware that there were bombs placed around the basement. He was spying on Tom as he placed the bombs around the basement. He walked out with whatever he came for and placed the thing at the end of his trap. He looked outside as he heard Spike try to spit out something. Spike was the next-door neighbour's dog. He peeked over the fence and saw Tom's smoking tail sticking out of Spike's mouth. He ran over to Spike, grabbed Tom's tail and pulled. Tom came out all wet from Spike's saliva. Tom was holding a bone as well. He grinned and placed it back in Spike's mouth and ran away. Spike started to growl and ran after Tom. As Tom ran he tripped over a barbeque stand, tripped over a sandbox and then he managed to slam his head into the face, which made him get stuck all over again. Jerry wacked Tom's behind with a baseball bat which shot him into the arms of Vanellope.

"Have you two been playing again?" Tom and Jerry nodded.

"I hope you haven't destroyed the house while I was away." Jerry looked uneasy. As Vanellope opened the front door Jerry's trap was set in motion. When Vanellope opened the door, the door pulled a string, which in turn, unlocked a gate that held a bowling ball. The bowling ball rolled down the track and ended up hitting Vanellope on the head. Luckily, though, at that moment, Vanellope glitched to the other side of the room to inspect the basement so it ended up cracking the tile instead.  
"What happened here?" Tom looked at where Vanellope was pointing and there was a big smoking crater in the middle of the basement. He pointed to himself and shook his head. Vanellope picked him up by the scruff of his neck and took him outside anyway. Vanellope locked the door behind herself, went up to her bedroom, and fell asleep.

Tom started to rub his hands menacingly. He cackled evilly and ended up getting whacked by the baseball bat again. He rubbed his sore bottom and looked down at Jerry. Jerry waggled his finger and pointed to Vanellope's sleeping form. Tom walked inside and ended sleeping on his bed. Jerry went back to his hole and slept in there.

**The next day …**

_Trap #6 – Those Idiots!_

Jerry woke up to the sound of construction work. He peeked out of his hole and he saw Tom sawing off a piece of wood. He watched in wonder as Tom set up his well-thought-out trap. Jerry scurried across the room and waited for Tom to finish. He shook his head at the cat and blew a raspberry at him. Tom looked down at Jerry and started to chase him all around the room, demolishing Tom's trap all the while. Tom nearly caught up to Jerry when he shot into his hole. Tom kept going and crashed into the wall. Jerry laughed and went through the pipes that through his home. He crept up the pipe and ended up in the attic. He made a trap for Tom and as soon as he opened the attic trapdoor he would get hit! Jerry waited for quite a bit and he started to get a bit drowsy. He yawned and the trapdoor opened. Jerry pricked his ears and heard someone clomping up the stairs. A candy-dirtied head came up and got hit by the baseball bat. She went down and laid there. Jerry was in a panic and went down to see how his owner was. He rushed around and found Tom. Jerry pointed back at the house insistently and pulled him along.

Tom had a confused expression while Jerry had an extremely worried one. They got to the place where Vanellope was and to Jerry's surprise Vanellope was sitting up and clutching her head. She moaned in pain. Tom hurriedly went to the kitchen and rummaged around for a bit until he found the First-Aid kit and a knife? What's Tom going to do with the knife? Tom headed back and dropped the knife, point first, at Jerry's head, but Jerry nimbly stepped out of the way so the knife, instead of piercing Jerry's head, it pierced Vanellope's hand instead. Ouch. Vanellope grabbed the First-Aid kit and bandaged her hand up. She glared at Tom and put him outside with her good hand. Again. Jerry observed Tom outside and felt pity for his friend. He decided to help him. Jerry found a birds nest and brought it over Tom so that he could play with it. Tom pushed it away and headed off somewhere. Jerry sadly watched him go. Tom wandered the streets. He had no destination in mind and he ended up in a grocer's. The grocer's just happened to be next to the pet shop that he and Jerry were before Vanellope bought them. Tom looked up at the sign. The sign read _Pets 'N More_. Well Tom failed to see the _'N More_ part. He sulkily walked back to his house and he saw Jerry still standing were Tom had left him. Jerry's eyes lit up and he hugged Tom. Tom playfully rubbed his head then he started to chase Jerry yet again.

**What a couple of idiots. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as saddening. Have Fun!**


	3. To Catch a Mouse Pt 3

**Chapter 26: To Catch a Mouse Pt. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOM AND JERRY OR WRECK-IT RALPH. TOM AND JERRY BELONGS TO HANNAH-BARBERA. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DSNEY.**

* * *

_Trap #7 – Town Chase_

Jerry got chased until he ended in a barn on the other side of the city. Whew! Jerry wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked around wearily. He spotted a haystack up in the loft and decided to sleep on the stack. He climbed up and found an actually comfy place in the stack. It was deep inside, and on the floor. He curled up next to a big ball of blue fur and slept. Tom felt something on his back and looked around. He saw the curled up form of Jerry and he grinned maniacally. He shot his claws out and prepared to swipe at the unsuspecting mouse.

Jerry felt something coming to wars and he instinctively rolled. The claws missed him by a whisker. He looked at Tom's manic grin and ran away. Tom gave chase yet again. This time Jerry ended up getting underneath the floorboards of an arcade centre. Tom rushed in and looked around in wonder. He could not believe that there this many games in one single arcade centre.

He walked back outside to see the sign and the sign read: _Litwack's Arcade_. He walked back in and started to play a game called _Tapper's_. Jerry poked his head out of the floorboards and headed outside. He looked cautiously around and read the sign _Litwack's Arcade_. He ran back in as he saw Vanellope come in.

_Trap #8 – Deaths Come and Go_

Vanellope walked into _Litwack's_ and went to see the owner.

"Hi, can I have a cup of quarters please?"

"Sure miss. That will be 15 dollars." She paid him and went to look around. She remembered all the wonderful times here. She just wished that she could get back into her game but, of course, her game, Ralph's game, and Calhoun's game have been unplugged. In the place of _Sugar Rush_, which she had hoped to play, was a new racing game. She read the label on the side and it said _Sugar Rush 3: A New Beginning_. She seemed interested and started to play it. She saw an older version of herself, in fact, the avatar looked exactly like her! How quaint. This will be interesting. She chose herself and raced for it. Unfortunately, this older version wasn't have a glitch so she'll have to race in the conventional way.

That is, without glitching. She raced and managed to come first. The older version peered at the screen and found herself looking at, well, herself. Well this is weird … the avatar thought to herself. Oh well. Vanellope left it and looked at the other games. She didn't notice Tom trying to strangle Jerry underneath the floorboards. Yes, Tom had finally caught Jerry and decided to strangle him. Now why would he do that? Jerry had scurried back to his hiding place only to find Tom there, waiting for him. Tom had then grabbed Jerry and ended up strangling him instead, so it was sort of an accident.

Jerry stopped struggling when Tom let him go. Jerry looked up at the cat in confusion and Tom just stood there. He pointed to the back of him but it was too late. Jerry felt something slice through the back of him and he fell down. He was dead before he hit the ground. Tom fearfully looked up and he saw a shadowy figure holding a knife, still fresh from slicing up Jerry. The figure lunged for Tom and stabbed in the chest, directly into his heart. Tom just fell down in disbelief. The figure pulled out the knife and laughed maniacally.

_Trap #9 – Freedom_

Vanellope didn't hear the figure come up behind her, as she was playing a first-person-shooter called _Terminator Salvation_. She finished off the last robot and turned around to head back home, as she had finished her cup of coins. She walked away just as the figure lunged for her. He narrowly missed her by a hair. She heard a whistling sound and ran for it. She ran out of _Litwack's_, and into her home. There, she locked the door and ran up to the ceiling and sat there, just above the door. The figure walked in, laughing maniacally all the while. Vanellope lost her balance and fell on top of Turbug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him through clenched teeth, she was holding his leg at an awkward ankle. The leg was on the verge of breaking.

"To kill you!" He shook her off and stabbed at her with the bloody knife. Again and again she dodged as he stabbed at her. Then, just as she was about to give up, she dodged one last time and he overshot his mark. He fell outside and the knife fell from his grip. Vanellope picked him up and in her fury, stabbed him. Unfortunately, King Turbug transformed into his usual self. A Cy-Bug crossover. So the knife hit his hard carapace and snapped in two.

"Uh oh …"

"Uh oh is right!" Turbug then stabbed at her with his legs. She fell and screamed out once. She screamed out a name.

"Q!" She heard a click and she ended up in a field. Right in front of a tent. She crawled inside and wept for her lost friends.

* * *

**Last chapter for this part. Warriors Cats is next and that will be the last Glitch Effect story until I finish all my other ones.**


End file.
